The Son of Bast
by Selena Oceana
Summary: Sandra Tennyson may be Carl's wife but she isn't Ben Tennyson's birth mother. Ben's kept this as a secret from his cousin Gwen, Kevin and his family but what happens when the secrets out?
1. The Secret

**AN**

**So I was working on my Child of Essence story when some ideas popped into my head and I know I won't be able to continue my other stories because I would have lack of inspiration which causes me to have writer's block! Which Totally Sucks! Alright so there is three fanfics this one which is called: The Son of Bast, The Son of Gaea and The Son of Hecate and they are all Ben 10! **

**I own nothing! By the way I do not own the idea of weapons into items and a special belt. I OWN NOTHING although I did come up with the idea of this story! If anyone wants to borrow any of my story ideas go ahead just don't take credit for the idea! **

**Okay I need a Beta Reader so if anyone is interested feel free to help me out please!**

**Review and tell me what you think please. **

Chapter 1: The Secret

Ben's POV

I awoke with a terrified scream that was torn from my mouth. I quickly looked around checking every area of my room to find nothing out of the ordinary. I got up and hurriedly made my way to my closet which held a secret passage way. I turned an action figure and the passage way opened for me I quickly made my way in. Once I reached the end of the passage I smiled as I looked at my secret room it was filled with weapons, gadgets, gym equipment and gymnastic equipment along with a closet that contained undercover clothes. I made my way over to the weapons and gadgets area and grabbed two knives, a grappling hook, a special designed belt that carried rope and also carried weapons that were shrunk into small items such as pens, rings, coins etc, a first aid kit and had spots where my knives slipped in. I quietly made my way out of the secret passage and back in my room. After making sure that my secret passage was safely locked and hidden again I opened the window and snuck out of my room. I ran to a tall building and gently scaled up the pipe and ran to the edge of the roof and sat down which gave me the perfect view of Bellwood. I loved it up here as it allowed me to think clearly. Now you are probably wondering how on earth I was able to scale that pipe so quickly. Well the truth is 17 years ago my dad Carl traveled to Egypt to see the beautiful land. Although he did see beautiful land he also saw a beautiful woman whose name was Bast the Egyptian goddess of cats. He fell in love and she became pregnant with a child who happened to be me. My father stayed in Egypt with my mother while she was pregnant and after I was born she told my father that he and I had to leave as I would never be safe in Egypt. He asked when we could see her again and she had told him that when it was safer for me. A week later my dad took me and we departed Egypt forever. We traveled for many years visiting Japan, China, Rome, Greece, Italy, England, Spain, Sydney and Kenya. We visited Antarctica and all over Asia, Europe, and Africa. We also traveled to New York, Texas, Nashville, Montana, Washington, Alaska, Whitehorse Quebec, Montreal, P.E.I., Nova Scotia, and various prairies. We were in the Canadian prairies and had traveled from Alberta to Manitoba to Saskatchewan. We were taking a break and staying in Saskatchewan when my dad met Sandra Carina at a market. He fell in love with her and we ended up staying with for a year before my dad proposed to her. Then my dad Carl got word that his brother Frank and his wife Natalie and their daughter Gwen lived in Bellwood. Even though Uncle Frank and my dad were not on the best of terms he thought that Bellwood was a nice place and so he married Sandra Carina who became Sandra Tennyson and moved us out from Spiritwood Saskatchewan to Bellwood USA. I was nine at the time and my tenth birthday was only a week away. By the time we arrived to Bellwood it was my tenth birthday and I was to attend a shared party for myself and my cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson.

Flashback

"_Carl, do I have to go this party?" I whined._

"_Benjamin you will have to meet my family one day why not today?" He replied._

"_Sandra what do you think?" I asked my step-mom._

"_I think it would be nice to finally meet the rest of the Tennyson family." She responded as she stared at my dad. I sighed and nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to change both their minds and at least I could get this over with. "Oh and Ben," my dad called to me gaining my attention, "Do not use your special abilities okay." He told me. I knew that he was talking about my godly and magical abilities I had inherited from my birth mom. "Okay Carl." I replied. See when I was six months old I started developing these abilities from my mom Bast. I started to crawl and chase feathers and act all kitten like. So when I turned two my dad told me about my mom and why we left Egypt when I was a week old. Since I turned four I started acting like a warrior with learning to fight and I have excellent balance. I was also able to teach myself martial arts, acrobatic skills, dancing (for balance and timing), rock climbing, scaling, knife throwing and knife fighting. I was also able to do Egyptian magic, grow claws out of my nails, my eyes will become cat-like when I am angry or in pain and angry. My eyes change color with my mood, I have the agility of a cat and I can transform into kittens although when I reach fourteen I will be able to transform into both cats and kittens. All I had to do was hide this from my family excluding my parents. Piece of cake, I thought smirking to myself although I was worried as I hadn't gotten control of my powers. _

_Time Skip (Still Flashback)_

_We arrived at Uncle Frank's house on time at exactly 3:00pm. My Dad went and knocked on the door and an orange-haired man answered. "Frank," my father greeted. "Carl," Uncle Frank returned while holding out his hand for a handshake which my dad accepted. "Frank this is my son Ben and my wife Sandra. Ben, Sandra this is my brother Frank." My dad introduced. "Nice to meet you Benjamin, I've heard great things about you." Uncle Frank smiled after speaking. "I've heard many good things about you as well Uncle Frank." I returned. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sandra."_

"_It is a pleasure to meet you as well Frank."_

"_Come on in. Carl, Sandra Ben this is my wife Natalie and my son Ken and my daughter Gwendolyn. Natalie, Gwen this is my brother Carl and his wife Sandra and their son Benjamin."_

"_Nice to meet you and I go by Gwen."  
>"I go by Ben instead of Benjamin and it's great to finally meet you." As soon as she finished Uncle Frank led us to the living room where we sat on the couches. <em>

"_Gwen why don't you go show Ben your room?"  
>"Sure Dad." She led me to her room. "So this is my room."<em>

"_It's interesting." I muttered looking around. _

"_Whatever, dweeb."_

"_Doofus." _

Present Time

And that's how we started arguing and hating each other. Nowadays things were cooled off and I found out that Gwen is an anodite as is our grandma Verdona. I still haven't told Gwen or anyone else about my powers it's still my secret a secret that will stay a secret or so I thought…..

**AN**

**Review and tell me what you think please!**


	2. The Attack of the Big Scary Dog

**AN**

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I've just been so busy lately. Finally I have been able to settle into a routine and I will be updating more often. **

**Dcharger – Thank you so much for the review! Actually no I am not going to go deeper into the book series, although it was partly what inspired this story, if you mean the Kane Chronicles by Rick Riordan. I considered adding it to the cross-over section but I am going by mythology and my twist not the book series. Thanks for the advice! To be honest when I was writing the first paragraph I was literally cringing, I considered changing it but I wasn't sure how to approach differently. That's okay if you are really busy you don't need to beta. I use word to write this so it helps a little with spelling. I'm glad you did read on. **

**OmnitrixFairy74 – Thanks for the review, yes I will write more!**

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 2: The Attack of the Big Scary Dog

Ben's POV

I quickly scanned the skyline as I stared off the cliff's edge. I lowered my head to stare at the churning cool ocean waves that thudded against the cliff along to the rhythm of my pounding heart. I breathe in deeply before taking three giant steps back. My mind is racing with various thought that seem to scrape against my skull. I quickly sprint to the edge and then dive off. I seem to fly down with my arms spread out wide and my legs the same way, in a star shape. My mind goes blank and I feel the adrenalin rush through my veins, creating one of my favourite feelings in the world. The wind whips past my face as I quickly arrange my arms at my sides and press my legs together. The only time I can feel at complete peace is when I plummet to the Earth, soaring in the air, I feel whole, complete, safe. I tilt my head and upper body downwards, and bring my arms in front of me, as if I'm diving off a diving board into a pool. When I'm 30ft off the ground I execute a flip of some sorts, and come into a position as if I am standing on the ground. As soon as I reach 10ft I quickly perform a summersault in the air before landing in a perfect crouch on the ground. There is no sound, just silence. Just the way I like it.

Gwen's POV

"Ben still isn't answering his phone Kevin." I exclaim in worry for my cousin to my mechanic, car loving boyfriend.

"I'm sure Tennyson is fine, Gwen." He speaks as he adjusts his 'ride'. "He could be blowing off us again, it's not like he hasn't done it before." He did have a point I conceded. "Kevin, Ben has learned his lesson though. I already called Julie, and she hasn't seen him at all today."

"Did she have Tennis Practice?"

"Yes, bu-"

"He's fine, Gwen, but if it makes you feel better…." He trailed off as he grabbed his plumber's badge, a map showing up with a blinking red dot, which I assumed was Ben's ultramatrix. "Let's go see what your cousin is up too." He finished.

Ben's POV

I was walking alongside the road when I heard the loud roaring of Kevin's muscle car, followed by the loud roaring of his voice. "Yo; Tennyson, what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Gwen and I have been calling you. Would you answer your phone! That is why you have one!"

"Yes Kevin," I replied, "That is exactly why I have a phone, so I get to hear you painful voice screeching at me all hours of the day and night."

"You mean my amazing voice." Was the reply I got in return.

"You keep telling yourself that." **(1)**

"Whatever hotshot, just get in my ride and we will go towards Mr. Smoothie, plumbers detected a high rated surge of level 6 alien technology."

"What are we waiting for? Let's head to Mr. Smoothie!" I replied happily.

* * *

><p>"The Forever Knights, again, don't these guys have anything better to do, than have us kick their buts?" Gwen asked.<p>

"No." Kevin replied.

"It was rhetorical question." She argued.

"Wonder what they want here." Kevin replied, ignoring her.

"I'm going to say…..for cash." I guessed.

"What makes you say that?" Gwen asked.

"They are emptying the cash registers…." I trailed off.

"Well then, let's show him what we got." Kevin smirked.

Gwen's POV

The battle started out pretty normally. Paparazzi took photos of Ben as we fought. Kevin had absorbed metal, and had transformed his arm into a hammer and was smashing the knights. Ben had transformed into Swampfire and was shooting blasts of fire at the knights; meanwhile I was using my Mana and was blasting the knights while using a shield made of Mana to block attacks sent my way; when suddenly things went astray. The next thing I knew Ben had a look of what I could only described as fear covered his face and he changed from Swampfire to Human; there was a loud crash, a bright light and the world went black.

Ben's POV

My head turned towards Gwen just in time to see her fall, hitting the pavement with a thud. Quickly I took off sprinting towards her, turning my head to check on Kevin, only to see him on the pavement unconscious as well. Turning to the crowd of paparazzi and nosy fans I saw their mouths drop open in horror. Turning I saw a spine-chilling, hair-raising, bloodcurdling, gruesome, appalling, menacing, petrifying, canine looking creature. I recognized the huge beast all right; it was the Set animal, or the Sha. The thing looked like a huge gigantic dog, with its canine body, and the distinguishing factors of the stiff forked tail, triangular ears, and an evil shade of pure dark black fur covering its large greyhound body. I was brought out of my thoughts by a scream, coming from the crowd of an alien rabid lion. Concealing a smirk I watched as the whole crowd ran in the other direction, yelling in fear of the alien rabid lion. I was pulled from my thoughts by the growl of Sha. Battering myself for my lack of attention I eyed the Sha's move trying to locate its next attack and understand the thought process. I had to know my enemy. I knew that I was seriously outmatched and although the crowd had fled, I could not let Set know that I was friends with Gwen or Kevin, and with those thoughts racing through my mind I scampered off in the opposite direction towards Los Soledad.

**AN**

**So sorry for the long wait! Review? Please leave me tips for improvement and ideas for the fight! **

**1 - Ben has said that to Kevin in an episode!**


End file.
